Fluffy Friendship
by kikira-san
Summary: maybe HXK not sure but here is the warning WARNING MAYBE YAOI! CHAPTER 6! YAH! ok Hiei, Kurama, a mission, and an evil! sock-eared woman! lol yes i am insane! R&R!
1. Calamine

A/N: ok guys this is mid-yaoi mid-not later chapters might get more yaoi might get less all depends I suppose on ur POV just don't flame me for no warning cuz I am right now WARNING MAY CONTAIN YAOI DEPENDING ON VIEW IF YOU DON:T LIKE GET OUT FLAMES WILL BE DELETED!!!! ok thats done  
  
by the by: disclaimer: don't own em anything in here except the whole plot!  
  
"Baka...baka...baka...kitsune," Hiei complained scratching his arm. He glared irritably at Kurama who didn't quite manage to conceal his smile. This only irked Hiei further. "Oh yes I am the Great Youko Kurama," Hiei said mocking Kurama's higher and softer tones, "the greatest plant controller ever but no I don't have the ability to tell the difference between poison ivy and a grape vine!" Hiei was practically shouting by then in his normal voice. Kurama glared at him but it lost a lot of its effect because he was laughing so hard.  
  
That's right poor...erm...um..evil and threatening little Hiei happened to fall into some poison ivy. It wasn't exactly his fault however. It had started when he and Kurama were at the park. Hiei had taken his usual place in a tree while Kurama was enjoying his view of the plants. When a certain red head's youko side happened to take control and make him rather mischievous. Of course being mischievous without a partner or a victim, depending on how you look at it, is rather boring. So Kurama made the tree Hiei was so comfortable in, drop him unceremoniously to the ground. Unfortunately, neither had noticed the bed of poison ivy that Hiei had landed in. It was only realized after Kurama had pinned him in it and started to make the vines wrap Hiei up that he finally saw what it was. Hiei, of course, had started itching like mad. Yelling insults at Kurama who had started to laugh at him while Hiei tried to scratch the horrible rashes breaking out all over his skin. After Kurama had regained most of his sensibility, he dragged Hiei back to his house to clean up the poor demon.   
  
So that's where they were now. Hiei was sprawled out over the bed for once abandoning the windowsill in favor of a small comfort. Kurama was sitting on the bed next to him trying to not to be too insulted or laugh too hard. Hiei shot another glare at him. Then gave it up in favor of itching his shoulder.   
  
"I told you not to itch you're just going to make it worse," Kurama told him pulling the little hand away from his shoulder.   
  
"But it itches!" Hiei half complained half whined. Kurama had to stop another giggle, Hiei looked absolutely adorable. Though Kurama, not wanting his tongue ripped out, kept that thought to himself.   
  
"Let me see if I have some calamine lotion," Kurama said getting up and exiting to the bathroom. Hiei watched him leave, the minute the kitsune was out the door Hiei resumed scratching his shoulder his normally hard expression falling away in a half purr. "And no scratching Hiei," Kurama called from the bathroom. Hiei sighed in frustration but stopped scratching his shoulder. Instead he started to glare at the wall. He kept it up until the paint really did start to peel.  
  
Kurama rattled through the medicine cabinet and found the bottle of pink liquid. Kurama sniffed it with distaste, hoping Hiei wouldn't notice the smell. He winced as he heard the little koorime scratching again. Kurama grabbed the cotton balls but then with a second thought put them back on the highest shelf. The one shelf that even he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach, hoping that an overly curious fire demon wouldn't find it later. Kurama smiled evilly before exiting the bathroom. His mischievous side had not been satisfied with merely pinning the demon and wrapping him in vines. Nooooooo he was a youko after all. (1)  
  
Hiei looked up as Kurama came back into the room his hand still resting on his stomach where he had been scratching a few of his rashes. Kurama shot him a mild glare as he sat a pinkish looking bottle on the night stand. "I told you to stop scratching," Kurama said, narrowing his eyes a bit more for effect. Hiei just rolled his own eyes. "If you don't stop scratching, I am going to put socks over your hands," Kurama threatened. Hiei glared at him. "Well then let's hope the calamine lotion gets rid of the itch," Kurama said grabbing Hiei's limp arm. Hiei watched him warily as Kurama put his fingers over the top of the bottle and flipped it to get lotion on his fingers. Hiei watched very carefully, considering this could result in life, death, and him being non-itchy. Kurama smiled at the curious demon and started to rub the lotion into one of the red spots on his arm.  
  
Hiei's first reaction was "cold!". Then he felt ultimately soothed and he almost started to purr. It felt good. Kurama finished coating the little rashes on one arm with lotion and then moved onto the other arm. Hiei was looking completely content and was only able to watch him through half lidded eyes. Kurama moved his fingers in soothing circles over the rashes.   
  
Hiei almost whined when Kurama stopped but instead looked over at the kitsune who motioned for him to sit up. Hiei reluctantly complied. Kurama plucked at the ends of the shirts and then pulled in over Hiei's head. Hiei moved his arms to accommodate. The shirt was pulled off and Kurama observed the rashes all over the small chest and stomach.   
  
"It's a good thing you aren't allergic to poison ivy otherwise you might be in trouble," Kurama commented lightly as he pushed the demon gently back to laying on the bed and resuming his gentle rubbing of the rashes.   
  
"Hnnn," was the only response Hiei could come up with and was greeted by Kurama's chuckles. For some strange and mysterious reason Hiei never thought about doing it himself he didn't think about how he really didn't need Kurama's help. The feeling of fingers rubbing the itchiness out of his skin was too good to pass up. So he sat and let the fingers rub him to sleep.   
  
Kurama finished with the stomach and chest. "Okay Hiei flip over," he said and when he felt no response he looked up at the demon his expression looking very exasperated but suddenly started to giggle. The little demon had fallen asleep. Kurama had a mini debate with himself about waking the demon up. Most would think that Kurama would do something sweet like let him sleep in the fluffy bed and not have to think about the rashes or the smelly pink stuff. But that isn't what happened. "Come on Hiei flip over," Kurama said louder pushing on Hiei's arm. Hiei grunted and managed to assist a little bit in the turning over but mostly Kurama flipped him over. Hiei snuggled into the pillows and fell back asleep as Kurama rubbed lotion over the half koorime's back.  
  
He flipped Hiei over again trying to figure out the best way to go about this. He looked at the sleeping face. Kurama moved as gently as possible and undid one of Hiei's belts. /One down three to go/, Kurama thought sweat dropping. He moved to undo the next belt keeping an eye on Hiei who at least seemed to still be unconscious. Kurama felt a little nervous as he started to fidget with the third belt. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. I mean Hiei still had boxers on. Didn't he?!?! The question seemed to pop into Kurama's mind along with a very funny picture of the boxers or briefs commercials. This however didn't matter as two little hands suddenly and violently pushed his from where they had gone lax on the belt and started to redo his hard work.   
  
"Baka kitsune what were you doing?" Hiei asked not looking like he really wanted to know.   
  
"I was trying to get to the rashes on your legs," Kurama replied curtly. Hiei had the cutest little blush right below his eyes and Kurama was about to just hug him and go "aww" but the katana that still sat very close to the bed persuaded him not to.   
  
"Hn," Hiei responded turning on his side and trying to go back to sleep. Kurama didn't know whether to take this as a "go ahead" or a "stay away".   
  
"Hiei I really should put some lotion on those rashes," Kurama started again. Hiei who had almost fell back asleep got up aggravatedly and took the bottle from Kurama.  
  
"I can do it myself," Hiei responded sniffily. Kurama grinned and pulled a bit on Hiei's hair.   
  
"But its more fun when I do it," Kurama said smiling at the Jaganshi.(2)  
  
"Baka kitsune," Hiei responded rolling his eyes.   
  
"Come on Hiei, what are you embarrassed?" Kurama teased mercilessly. Hiei gave him a glare that quite clearly said "you are going to hell escorted by my dragon." Kurama's teasing smile however didn't fade and was wearing on Hiei's last nerve. Finally he just collapsed back on the bed and handed the bottle to the youko who took it smiling. Kurama undid the four belts expertly and then pulled the pants so they pooled around Hiei's ankles. Hiei did own at least a pair of boxers. They were black and covered with white letters that were actually stupid sayings. Kurama started reading a few and chuckled. Hiei had a faint blush.   
  
"'Although I may disagree with what you say, I will defend to the death your right to hear me tell you how wrong you are'(3)," Kurama read giggling his head off. "'I refuse to answer that question on the basis that I don't know the answer'(4). Oh this is hilarious where did you get these?" Kurama asked almost in tears. Hiei however had gained more of a blush.  
  
"Don't ask," he replied miserably moving his foot to scratch his lower leg.   
  
"I said no scratching," Kurama reminded him as he stopped reading the funny boxers and took the lotion in his hand again.   
  
"And I said it itches!" Hiei whined giving up acting emotionless. Kurama wanted to hug him a lot just then. He opted for just rubbing in the lotion. Kurama started on the feet. They were so small and pale. They were absolutely adorable. Kurama almost whined himself /too cute/ he thought as he rubbed more liquid on the toes which wiggled around under his touch. /I can't believe he is ticklish!/ Kurama though wryly but didn't test his luck. Instead he moved up and rubbed lotion on his friend's kneecap where he had a particularly bad rash. He rubbed lotion on his calves too.   
  
Hiei, despite his attire or rather lack of, was really enjoying the attention and the soothing rubbing. He gave off a soft sigh and a small purr and had to fight down the urge to curl up into a ball. Instead he turned his head and buried it in Kurama's pillow.   
  
Kurama heard the sigh and purr and was absolutely delighted by the reaction. He was afraid Hiei was going to be rather pissed at him. Kurama moved from the left kneecap to Hiei's left thigh. He rubbed on the outside of the leg quietly Hiei was quiet and Kurama hoped fervently he was asleep.  
  
After a few more places on the legs Kurama sat up and looked at the almost naked sleeping demon. He was covered in pink splotches and Kurama really had to put his hand over his mouth before he laughed too hard. Kurama looked away from the sleeping face to see if he had missed any spots. Being the perfectionist he was he hadn't.   
  
Kurama made one last check and saw no other rashes on the little body. "I am done," he said more to himself. But Hiei stirred.   
  
"Good then I am going to go to sleep," the demon declared getting up and starting to pick up his things.  
  
"Wait, wait! I have to wash those to get the poison ivy oil off of them. And you said I didn't know anything about poison ivy," Kurama responded lightly.  
  
" I never had poison ivy because I wasn't stupid enough to roll around in it. Instead I get tackled into it," Hiei huffed as his belongings where taken by Kurama who jokingly held them out like they smelled.  
  
Kurama put the clothes down for a second and shuffled through his drawers being careful of his pink fingers. "Here," he said, producing a pair of green pajamas and a pair of red boxers.   
  
"Give me the boxers too. You don't want to itch in some interesting places," Kurama teased as Hiei blushed and scowled.   
  
He exited the bathroom fully dressed in too big pjs and tossed the boxers with his other clothes. He sunk into the bed and rubbed at his eye. Kurama raised his an eyebrow and then almost smacked himself on the forehead. He had forgotten that Hiei had gotten poison ivy on his face too. He wasn't rubbing his eye he was scratching.  
  
"Hiei come here," he beckoned grabbing the bottle. Hiei raised his own eyebrow but crawled over to the end of the bed Kurama was sitting on and sat next to him. "Hold still," Kurama said taking one calamine-covered finger and wiping it on Hiei's forehead and then on his ear, chin, nose, and right beneath his left eye. "Okay," Kurama said getting up to dump the clothes in the washer before his mother got home. When he returned, Hiei was laying on the bed. Kurama went and sat down on the bed next to him. Kurama pulled the covers over the little demon and Hiei murmured something that sounded a lot like "Baka kitsune," Kurama just smiled however and sat next to him looking out the window. Suddenly a small weight moved into his lap. He looked down to see the small, splotchy-pink faced, spiky haired head laying on his lap and the rest of the body curled up behind it.   
  
"I hate you," Hiei declared sleepily. Kurama half hugged the little demon and crawled over to lay next to him so that Hiei had to move and rest his head on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"I ought to put socks over your hands for that one," Kurama threatened sleepily hugging the demon trying to be careful of the rashes.  
  
"Hnnnn," Hiei responded as the two dozed off.  
  
A/Ns: (1) that was meant to refer to his mischievous nature but I know some of you yaoi fans took it another way which is perfectly fine with me.   
  
(2)once again yaoi fans will take it one way others a different ur preference rules!   
  
(3) anonymous quote I don't know who wrote it. If you did and you want credit write in. But I probably won't believe you without some kinda proof  
  
(4)shameless ripped from a funny quotes website its is a DOUGLAS ADAMS QUOTE! So there I don't own it nor am I making any claim too  
  
Kikira-san: ok folks that wasn't really yaoi but the next chapter might depending on how I feel mood swings and all  
  
Hiei: so either I will be with Kurama or it will be brotherly love  
  
Kikira-san: depending on how you look at it  
  
Kurama: so what do you think?  
  
Kikira-san: I am trying not to be narrow minded on the whole subject. It is your belief personally I just think they are cute myself alone or together its your choice I am just trying to write a good story. (I am not gay)  
  
Kurama: life happens  
  
Hiei: so does death  
  
Kikira-san and Kurama::sweatdrop::  
  
Kikira-san: ok review but peeps plz no flames its hurts you know. Constructive criticism all the way! 


	2. Hairbrush

Kikira-san: another day another . . .   
  
Kurama: dollar?  
  
Kikira-san: no one pays me   
  
Hiei:hah  
  
Kikira-san: at least I am not being held for manual labor and not being paid  
  
Hiei: I hate you  
  
Kikira-san: that hurt I mean really ::sarcastic::  
  
Kurama: just start the story  
  
Kikira-san: not until Hiei does the disclaimer I am soooo not getting sued  
  
Hiei: Kikira-san doesn't own YYH or anything related to it lets get this over with  
  
Kikira-san: thank you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei stopped outside Kurama's window. It was open like always. It was a weekday so Kurama was away at his ningien school. On weekdays while Kurama was gone Hiei usually went in through the window and slept in Kurama's house after spending the night thieving, fighting, or basic sneaking around in Makai.  
  
Hiei jumped into the darkened room quietly and snuck over to the bed. It had been a particularly long night filled with many victims leaving Hiei utterly satisfied but exhausted. Hiei was about to collapse on the big comfortable looking bed when he remembered the last time he had forgotten to take off his boots before falling asleep on the kitsune's bed. He had gotten kicked out on the first day of winter and nearly froze to death. Of course the kitsune had found him later and thawed him out but still it wasn't exactly the experience he liked. So he sat down where he was and ripped the boots off and then on a second thought threw his scarf and cloak onto to the windowsill.   
  
Hiei too exhausted for coherent thought merely fell onto the bed but got the bad end of it because the lump in the middle of the bed that he had thought was a cover turned out to be a body. Hiei jumped up into a sitting position rubbing his back where it had encountered a foot. Hiei glared at the blob that tucked itself in tighter. Hiei however over his small bout of pain went over and tugged on the blankets.  
  
"Kurama is that you?" he asked realizing he still felt the fox's ki signature in the room.   
  
"Go away, Hiei," came the muffled reply. That hurt a little bit usually the fox never cared if Hiei slept in his room.   
  
"Why aren't you at your ningien torture?"   
  
"It's called school, Hiei, and I didn't go today."  
  
"I guessed that part Kurama but why?" Hiei asked tugging on the blankets, "And why for Inrai's sake won't you come out from under there?"   
  
"I didn't want to go and no I don't want to come out." Kurama responded. Hiei stopped tugging on the blanket. It wasn't getting him anywhere.  
  
"Kurama if you don't come out, I will burn your covers away," Hiei threatened half heartedly. He just wanted to go to sleep! The bundle stopped moving it was quiet for a moment.   
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"You really think I wouldn't?"  
  
The bundle in question sighed. "Fine but don't look at me," Kurama said. Hiei looked at the bundle of covers quizzically. "I am not coming out until you swear you won't look at me."  
  
"Fine I *swear* I won't look at you," Hiei said turning so he was facing the window. He heard the covers shift around until Kurama came out. He was still in his pajamas and he definitely wasn't sick like he told his kassan. "Kurama what is going on?" Hiei asked as Kurama stood up and stretched.   
  
"Nothing," Kurama lied pathetically, "I have a cold and I am staying home."  
  
"Liar, your ki would have changed. It's normal, you're fine," Hiei responded.  
  
"Just let it go huh?" Kurama said sitting on the bed again behind Hiei.   
  
"Kurama this is silly," Hiei said starting to turn his head to look at the kitsune when two hands grabbed the sides of his head and physically jerked it to face the window.   
  
"It is not, Hiei, so just don't look at me," Kurama responded but Hiei couldn't hear him because Kurama's hands were directly over his ears.   
  
"Umm Kurama? I can't hear you," Hiei said a little louder than normal, blushing just the tiniest bit in response to the hands on his head.   
  
"Sorry," Kurama said, moving his hands so that Hiei could hear but not taking them off the fire demon's head. He didn't want Hiei to turn around.   
  
"All right so what's going on?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Did some youki scar your face?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Get slapped by some ningien girl?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Did you get a ningien disease or that stupid little zit thing that was bugging Yusuke?"  
  
"Hah I wish."  
  
"Fleshing eating gnomes?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I could keep guessing or you could just tell me."  
  
"Nope, I think we should just let it go. So you come back tomorrow, and I'll buy you some pocky as an apology because I don't want anyone to see me today," Kurama said decidedly.  
  
"Come on Kurama I just want to go to sleep!" Hiei said feeling threatened and in danger of losing a comfortable place to sleep.   
  
"Hiei not today," Kurama said decidedly. He wanted to cross his arms but he couldn't because then the Jaganshi could turn around.   
  
"Pwease?" Hiei said resorting to low blows.   
  
"Don't do that Hiei," Kurama said overcome in a wave of cuteness.  
  
"Pwwwwwwwease?"   
  
"Aww that's so cute!" Kurama said glomping the demon from behind.   
  
"So I can stay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on!!! I am just going to go to sleep that's all I won't even look at you," Hiei promised. Kurama relented at the cute sleepy little demon.   
  
"Alright but sleep facing the window," Kurama commanded tucking them both into the bed. Hiei nodded too sleepy to care what the heck happened. Kurama's hands were still on the back of his head.   
  
Shori was quite worried about her little Shuuchi. (Her oldest son not her other little Shuuchi.) He wouldn't even come out of his room when she called him. He must have been really sick. She didn't want to wake him but she was basically biting her nails in motherly worry. So she picked up the office phone and dialed home.   
  
Kurama was finally getting some sleep, trying not to think about his problems, or the warm little body snuggled up next to him snoozing slightly. When the telephone rang, he nearly jumped out of his skin and into his youko form. That wouldn't have been fun. Well it wouldn't have been for Hiei and anyone in the fourteen-mile radius. He might have gotten rid of some emotional tension however. Hiei mumbled something that sounded like. "Mmnnph weasphl," Kurama stored it in his memory under interesting facts and blackmail as he climbed out of bed and picked up the phone. He tried his best to sound pathetic as he spoke.  
  
"Hello Minamado(sp?) Residence. How may I help you?" he whined out.   
  
"Shuuchi, baby, is that you? You sound awful!" his kassan responded from the other line.   
  
"Hello Kassan," he said cutting off into a fake cough.   
  
"Poor Baby! Do you want me to come home?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"That's okay Kassan I think I should just go back to bed."  
  
"Alright but make sure to drink some orange juice and take some cough syrup. I'll come home early and make some soup for you."  
  
"Thank you Kassan I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Honey, take care."  
  
Kurama hung up the phone feeling fairly smothered. He climbed the stairs back to his room and fell onto the bed in the process knocking a poor sleeping little demon off of his spot on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Ommph," Hiei muttered as he hit the floor bashing his head against the night stand. He immediately curled up into an almost fetal position with his hands behind his head, nursing the spot that had hit the night stand. "Ow thanks a lot baka kitsune," Hiei muttered rubbing the spot gently. Kurama winced slightly.   
  
"Sorry Hiei I guess I knocked you off."  
  
"No kidding . . . ow!" Hiei was still poking at the lump on the back of his head. Kurama took pity on the demon and leaned over the side of the bed and plucked Hiei's hands off of the bump.   
  
"Honestly I don't think there has been one time you have been over here that you haven't been hurt or gotten hurt," Kurama said, examining the bruise. Fingers laced into the hair and felt about the little Jaganshi's scalp. Kurama felt the beginnings of a large lump. "Well that's probably going to leave a nice bump."  
  
"Great!" Hiei said sarcastically. Kurama rubbed the spot gently.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"You're so cruel."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kurama lightly put pressure on the spot and flecks flashed in Hiei's vision.   
  
"That hurt!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hn, tell me why I can't look at you."  
  
"You can look at me, . . . but if you laugh I am going to kill you."  
  
"You wouldn't kill me."  
  
"Fine if you laugh I'll take your clothes and tie you up in vines on the coldest day of the year."  
  
"You're so cruel."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kurama sighed and took his hands out of Hiei's hair so the little demon could turn around and look at him. Hiei's head tilted to the side. Something was definitely different about the kitsune.   
  
"You'd better not laugh," Kurama said, narrowing his eyes.   
  
"At what?" Hiei asked honestly confused.   
  
"My hair," Kurama said miserably sinking back into his covers. It was true Kurama's red tresses were in a rather bad way. His bangs were sticking at odd angles and the normal puffiness of his hair had become suddenly rather flat all over the top of his head, ending in very puffy tips. It all together looked like Kurama was having a bad hair day.   
  
"You mean you made all this fuss over a bad hair day."  
  
"It looks like a lawn mower attacked my head."  
  
"Do I even want to know?"  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
Kurama sank his head into the covers again. He couldn't take it. He looked so stupid. He was ugly too. Hiei smirked but kept the promise not to laugh. He really didn't want to have such a horrible fate as Kurama had purposed.   
  
"Vain kitsune," Hiei chided lightly, "you could always do something about your hair. You are after all a plant controller."  
  
"I tried!" Kurama said hopelessly.   
  
"I'd say it doesn't look too bad but it pretty much does."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement."  
  
"Anytime, well you could try to do something besides moping about. I mean if you don't fix it eventually you'll wind up staying in here until you are as antisocial as I."  
  
"Do you know you just said a 32-word sentence?"  
  
"Baka don't change the subject."  
  
"Alright we can try the a million things I already tried again."  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
"I mean we as in you and me."  
  
"Hah . . . no"  
  
"You are the one that is making me do this so you have to come with."  
  
"I don't want to watch you groom yourself."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"I love you too. Now come on." Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged the sulking koorime into the bathroom with him. Kurama grabbed his brush and started to brush his locks. He looked over at Hiei, who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub.   
  
About two hundred brushes later Kurama got tired and went and sat against the bathtub edge between Hiei's legs. The Jaganshi shot him a questioning look. Kurama handed him the brush.   
  
"You do it for a while I am tired."  
  
"Lazy kitsune," Hiei commented brushing the hair anyway. Kurama enjoyed someone else doing this for him. It felt so much better than usual. About three hundred strokes later Hiei stopped claiming if he kept it up Kurama's hair was going to fall out.   
  
"You know Kurama I think it looks back to normal," Hiei commented tilting his head to the side looking at the kitsune. Kurama stood up and walked over to the mirror he closed his eyes when he got in front of it.  
  
"Baka just look."  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and was surprised to see his hair looking normal. The bangs had straightened under the brushing and the puffiness had evened out a good bit. Kurama smiled brightly.  
  
"It is back too normal!"  
  
"Baka, all this over hair."  
  
"You know we really should do something about your hair I always wanted to see how long it looked down," Kurama commented holding the brush threatening. Hiei gave the brush a very unfriendly glare.   
  
"You know there was something I wanted to ask you kitsune."  
  
"What?" Kurama asked sitting down on the bathtub and moving Hiei onto the floor between his legs. He started to brush the hair being careful of the bump on the back of the Jaganshi's head.  
  
"You actually counted the number of words I used in a sentence?"  
  
It was a good thing Hiei was facing the door because he couldn't see the mild blush that covered Kurama's face as he brushed the completely uncontrollable hair. The hair day didn't seem so bad with Hiei there.   
  
A/N: and everybody goes awwwww at least that's what you are supposed to do. IMPORTANT NOTE! I want to change the title. I hate this title. Its stupid. It was like midnight and I couldn't think of anything better.  
  
Kikira-san: I think I did that one with too much yaoi  
  
Kurama: I thought it was ok except you tortured my hair ::grabs hair and pets::  
  
Hiei: Oo I didn't need to see that  
  
Kikira-san: aren't they cute? Well anyway review!  
  
LOOKIT A SHINY REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!!! PRESS IT, PRESS IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS SHINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (my hopeless plot to make u review)  
  
now on to shameless begging: review it makes me feel good  
  
next chapter: hopefully up soon by the way it's a surprise!!!!! 


	3. Broken Swords, fangirl memories, and pil...

Kikira-san: this time Hiei torture!  
  
Hiei: are you torturing us in order?  
  
Kikira-san: actually my ideas came in this order ^^::::  
  
Kurama: well that's . . . unusual  
  
Kikira-san: thanks for the encouragement Kurama  
  
Hiei: your making me weak aren't you?  
  
Kikira-san: maybe  
  
Hiei: thank God you don't own us  
  
Kikira-san: or anything related to you  
  
Kurama: you two just did the disclaimer you know?  
  
Kikira-san: yep! Now the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: one thing this follows no specific story line its basically when I get a fluffy idea I go with it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just after the semifinals. Kurama had gotten turned in and out of a youko and was feeling for the first time like he had actually had a good day. Hiei on the other hand had his sword broken and everyone else was generally unhappy about the death of Genkai and the fact that soon they were going to have to fight Toguro and company. Yusuke was upset over the lose of Genkai and his intense training. All this combined made Kurama feel like he shouldn't be happy. But he was too happy so he just acted calm and was happy on the inside despite how lame that sounded.  
  
Kurama walked back to the room. He passed by the girl's room on the way back. He heard loud shouts emitting from the inside. He stood there for a second, deciding on whether or not he should go in and see what was going on or go clean off all the blood from his uniform. When something broke inside the room Kurama knew that going to his room would be a whole lot safer but still he knocked. It was the barest brush of the knuckles. Kurama stood there for a second and when no one answered and another loud shout came from inside he walked away. He was four steps down the hall when the door opened and Shizuru looked out.   
  
"Hey Kurama, was that you knocking?" she asked. Kurama nodded, wanting more than anything to make a mad dash to the other room. "Would you like to come in?" Shizuru asked as a loud crash issued behind her.   
  
"BOTAN YOU HAD BETTER NOT SAY YUSUKE IS CUTE EVER AGAIN! HE'S MINE!!!!" Kekio threatened chasing after a scared grim reaper.   
  
"Thank you, Shizuru, but I'd better go," Kurama said darting around the corner.  
  
Congratulating himself in a good escape, Kurama didn't notice that he had reached the other door. He walked inside to see Kuwabara and Yusuke walking out. Yusuke looked a little down trodden but otherwise vigilant.   
  
"Hi Kuwabara, Yusuke. How are you?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"I'm ok. I am going to kill that stupid sunglasses freak though," Yusuke muttered looking slightly evil. "Besides you know me. I have a plan!" Yusuke said with a bit of a forced laugh.  
  
"We are going to go get something to eat. Do you want to come, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked politely.   
  
"No thanks. I think I'll stay around here," Kurama responded delighted at the prospect of having the tv to himself.  
  
"Well there is still a bunch of junk in the fridge but watch out for the shrimp," Kuwabara warned.  
  
"Hiei is actually in the room? It's not raining is it?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Nope, not raining. He came in slammed the door to your room and didn't come out. Well we better get going. See ya later." Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke exited.  
  
Kurama waved good bye before shutting the door. Next he sat down and turned on the tv but nothing was on. The reception was also awful due to the fact they were far away from civilization and tv stations. Also he was curious about what a certain little fire demon was doing not out training his dragon. So despite the warning signs going off in the back of his head, he headed for the back door. He knocked but no answer came. So he opened the door, a crack.   
  
There was Hiei laying on his bed curled up slightly on his side half-snoring half-sniffling. Kurama walked over and sat down on the bed next to him as Hiei twitched and sniffled. He was obviously upset about some nightmare he was having. Despite the urge to tease Hiei mercilessly, Kurama gently ran his hand through the Jaganshi's hair. Hiei automatically calmed down but also automatically woke up. "Krama?" came the quiet question as Hiei yawned, sniffled, and moved closer to Kurama's leg.   
  
"Hey Hiei you all right?" Kurama said as he stroked the Jaganshi's hair encouraged by the lack of sharp pointy swords that should be through his chest.   
  
"I'm fine," came the muffled reply after a slight pause.   
  
"Uh huh," Kurama said disbelieving. "Come on sit up and tell me what's wrong," Kurama chided pushing up the little demon. Hiei sat dejectedly up.   
  
"Nothing is up," Hiei claimed trying to wriggle back down toward his covers.   
  
"Hiei have you been crying?" Kurama asked noticing the slight hoarseness to the fire demon's voice.   
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I really have not been crying."  
  
"Then why do you sound upset?"  
  
"It's a bad day, okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hiei looked at him with harsh penetrating red eyes. Kurama almost took a step back but then the Jaganshi threw his arms around Kurama's waist and buried his head in Kurama's middle. Kurama was shocked but immediately put his hands around Hiei's back one moving up to stroke his hair. They sat there like that for a few minutes Hiei just hugging Kurama and Kurama holding Hiei. It was obvious the poor little Jaganshi was tired and just simply worn out. So Kurama comforted him the best he could.   
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked quietly, almost afraid to break the silence in the room.  
  
"Hn?" came the soft reply. Kurama almost laughed, it was so darling.   
  
"Why are you upset?" Kurama asked making sure his hold was still comfortable without being confining.   
  
"I...it's . . . just . . . that..." Hiei trailed off not sure how to phrase this.   
  
"Just tell me. Don't worry how it sounds."  
  
"My arm hurts, I broke my favorite sword, I am stuck on this island with the bakas, I am always around my sister which hurts, you all tease me about it, it's not funny. I am just so tired," Hiei said sounding like he was going to cry. Kurama instinctively tightened his hold on the Jaganshi who sniffled.   
  
"Calm down, Hiei, its ok," Kurama cooed as the sniffling intensified. "Come on you almost have the Dragon tamed, we can buy you a new sword, we just have to win tomorrow and we can go home, and I swear I will stop teasing you about your sister I didn't know it bothered you so much."  
  
"It doesn't but it's just I am uncomfortable around her." This was followed by a sniff.  
  
"It's ok. It's ok." Kurama said and they sat there like that for a while. Before Kurama decided, they needed to do something to calm the poor Jaganshi's nerves. "Come on you are all dirty go take a shower and I'll find some ice cream ok?" Kurama offered, squeezing Hiei tighter before backing off. Hiei sat up and nodded. After he had slept most of the day, he wasn't really tired just sensitive. (1)  
  
While Hiei was taking a well-needed shower Kurama hunted through the small mini refrigerator for some, as Hiei had affectionally dubbed it "sweet snow" though this was to be kept between himself and Kurama in front of the others it was always "I don't want any ningien trash" Kurama begin to worry when he couldn't find any he didn't think the poor little demon could get anymore depressed but the lack of his favorite snack could just push the cute little thing to tears. Kurama had the sweetest little image of that and said "aww" to the ice box. After another twenty minutes he rooted out to gallons of ice cream. One labeled coffee and the other was a mint chocolate chip.   
  
Kurama heard Hiei come into the small half kitchen from the bedroom. "Kurama?" came the hesitant question. Kurama almost melted. Hiei was so cute when he was sensitive like this!   
  
"Yes Hiei?" Kurama said turning to look at the Jaganshi. That's when he saw that Hiei was only wearing a towel. Kurama swallowed and kept on his smile.   
  
"My clothes got wet and you took my other outfit somewhere. So can I have it back?" Hiei said, regaining a little of his old confidence. Kurama had taken his clothes to wash and repair them, considering he got a hand through the stomach, sorta.   
  
"Sure one second, but you'll have to borrow a shirt, yours still has a hole in it," Kurama responded, disappearing into the room and returning with said clothes. Hiei returned to the bedroom with his clothes. Kurama blushed, hard.  
  
Hiei returned to the kitchen dressed in the aforementioned clothes. "I have ice cream!" Kurama announced ceremoniously holding two cartoons of the ice cream. Suddenly the coffee ice cream disappeared. Also one of the spoon's on the counter disappeared and reappeared in the hands of a short fire demon heading toward the couch and the tv. Kurama smiled and followed with the mint chocolate chip.   
  
The two of them flipped on the tv. The news was on but as it was the news for Canada and neither planned to visit Canada even though Hiei mentioned traveling there once and commented the weather was nice. Which led to a mini debate about the Niagra falls which Hiei still claimed wasn't as big as some of the waterfalls in Makai while Kurama claimed it was. After that they flipped to cartoons which led to the war of the remote.   
  
"Give me the remote Kurama!" Hie started tackling Kurama.  
  
"Never!" Kurama replied pushing Hiei off of him so they were both laying on their sides on the floor fighting over the remote. Hiei tried kicking but Kurama managed to pin his legs with his own so that didn't work.   
  
  
  
Kurama pulled the remote control to him. Four hands covering it so it was hard to tell there was a remote. Kurama pulled to remote closer to his body and bit Hiei's hand.   
  
"Ouch!" Hiei said not releasing the remote. The teeth left a small mark but it wasn't deep enough to bleed. Hiei however smiled his array of small sharp pointy teeth and moved to bite Kurama's hand which quickly released the remote. "I win," Hiei said with a smug smirk. So Kurama jumped up and sat on his back, snatching away the remote.   
  
"I win," Kurama responded, getting off the Jaganshi (after a few minutes) in favor of retreating back to the couch and his ice cream. Hiei was already on the other side of the couch with his ice cream in his lap. He shot Kurama a small glare and a pout. Kurama covered his mouth and sat down and grabbed his ice cream carton. Kurama flipped the channels with one hand the other stuffing spoonfuls of ice cream in his mouth.   
  
"Kurama, I am not watching a ningien love movie," Hiei said shortly.   
  
"But it's so romantic," Kurama said, fluttering his eyelashes at Hiei who in return gave him a simpering glare.   
  
"Seriously, flip the channel."  
  
"Never, we have to see if Julie will make it before Robert's plane leaves and he is gone forever and ever!"  
  
"ARGH!" Hiei responded burying his head under a convenient pillow. The empty ice cream cartons abandoned on the table. "Is it over yet?" Hiei asked from under his pillow.   
  
"Nope they are making out. Oh my God they are on the floor. I didn't know this was that kind of movie!!!" Kurama lied as he watched Hiei stir underneath the pillow. Hiei's head popped out and his eyes were wide as he looked at the screen and Kurama grinned maliciously.   
  
"Liar, they aren't doing anything but making faces at each other. How stupid," Hiei said looking at the tv in disgust.   
  
"But you looked! Did you want to see something, Hiei?" Kurama asked grinning at Hiei who blushed just a little bit.   
  
"Baka," was his only response.  
  
"Dirty-minded little youki," Kurama chided.  
  
"Hn," Hiei responded crossing his arms. Then he pouted which made Kurama glomp him.   
  
"You're so cute when you do that!!" Kurama said, hugging the demon.  
  
"Air . . . air . . . air . . . air . . . air . . . air . . . air . . . air . . . air . . . a..i..r...a.....i....." Hiei said pulling on Kurama's arm. Kurama reluctantly let go and the Jaganshi sucked in air. "What are you trying to do kill me?" Hiei practically shouted.   
  
"Oh come I just glomped you. The fangirls at my school have done worse and we both know it," Kurama said with a shiver and Hiei hid himself back under his pillow.   
  
Yes, Hiei had met with Kurama's fangirls and had made a few himself. He had been waiting for Kurama outside his school to report that Koenma had a new job for them. Well Hiei had been unaware exactly what a fangirl was, until Kurama came out. He was surrounded by a mob of ningien women. So Hiei had done exactly what he normally would have done, shoved passed them to the middle of the group. He then began to talk to Kurama but he hadn't noticed the way the women had suddenly gotten very quiet. To Hiei's credit though he remembered to call the mission Kurama's after-school job and not mention anything about demons or Rekai or Makai. However the two dozen women were starring at him with wide eyes and then all of the sudden.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" one of them screamed it at the top of their lungs. The poor little Jaganshi never stood a chance, and Kurama barely got him out of there; of course he wasn't in possession of all his clothes and his pants and shirt had been ripped badly.   
  
"Bad, bad memories make the flashbacks stop!!!" Hiei mumbled from under his pillow. Kurama giggled and pulled the pillow-covered Hiei into a hug but this time less . . . painful. They sat like that for a few seconds before something hit Kurama. Again and again. "Let go Baka," Hiei said, hitting him with the pillow.   
  
  
  
"Hey don't hit me with the pillow!" Kurama barked grabbing a pillow and hitting Hiei with it.   
  
"Baka" *thump thump*  
  
"Don't call me that!" *thump!*  
  
"Ow Baka kitsune." *thwap*  
  
"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" *bam*  
  
"ARGH!" *thump thump thump*  
  
*thump bam swap bash bam* "ow"   
  
*bam crash smack bash* "ouch"   
  
  
  
*bam thump smash* "in pain"   
  
*bam smack knock smack* "ouchies"  
  
*bash smash crash smack* "hnnnnnn"  
  
*SMASH!* "oops" Kurama and Hiei said in unison. The lamp that had previously been sitting on the end table had gotten knocked over in their rather violent pillow fight. Both of them were exhausted and had beat the stuffing out of both their pillows.   
  
Kurama collected the broken lamp pieces and they threw them out the window. After all they really hated the whole tournament. That included the hotel. So they didn't bother with the lamp too much.   
  
"Hey Kurama?" Hiei said with a small mad glint in his eyes.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have an idea...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) I had a crappy day like that were all the little things just seem to pile up so I gave Hiei the same kind of thing.   
  
A./N: guess what they are going to do to the hotel? You don't even want to know. I might incorporate Yusuke and Kuwabara in the next chapter.   
  
Kikira-san: soo?  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Kurama: I liked hitting Hiei with pillows but honestly I didn't know you had such a dirty mind Hiei  
  
Hiei: HN!  
  
Kikira-san: lol plz Review!!!! 


	4. Sidestory the horrors of Nurse Candy

Kikira-san: I was going to do the next chapter but its time for a bit of a side story.   
  
Hiei: why?  
  
Kikira-san: because the next chapter is progressing very slowly.  
  
Kurama: you should just write it  
  
Kikira-san: you know nothing of inspiration Kurama  
  
Hiei: neither do u  
  
Kikira-san: a good point, to the story! But first Hiei the disclaimer!  
  
Hiei: Kikira-san doesn't own YYH or anything related to it or a brain  
  
Kikira-san: that was unnecessarily offensive  
  
Hiei: so?  
  
Kikira-san: no point, to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: this time Kurama sort of suffers I know I said no suffering this chapter but it was an accident! Besides it's a sort of suffering.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama sighed and kicked at the itchy covers enveloping his legs while looking at the pale white walls for the second day of his "imprisonment." Poor Kurama-chan. He was stuck in the hospital and not because of his mother. He had to get his tonsils out. (A/n I know nothing about this operation. I just had a story idea so bear with me.) He sniffled slightly. Stupid hospitals smelled like medication and it was too clean. Kurama had always liked being clean but not completely spotless. Sighing he turned in his bed to face the window. He had his operation tonight and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He trusted ningiens in general but what if they found something out while operating.   
  
The kitsune pulled the pillow over his head in hopes that he could suppress all the negative thoughts. It wasn't working of course. Yawning irritably he changed into some different clothes. He couldn't wear normal clothes but he made do in sweats. Shori (sp?) was coming for a brief lunch before she had to go back to work and the others had a mission. So he was abandoned to the lonely hospital room himself. Luckily he had the room to himself which was also boring.  
  
Kurama picked up one of his thick novels and opened it to his bookmark. He might as well read. Tick, tick, tick, the clock on the wall was just wearing on Kurama's nerve. Tick. /Must not kill clock/ tick, tick /I will not kill the clock/ tick "ARGH!" Kurama yelled and jumped up on his bed, grabbed the clock, and chucked it through the open window. Kurama stood on his bed for a minute realizing that he had just thrown the clock out a twelve-story building. "Oops," Kurama intoned stupidly.   
  
Two hours later Kurama threw his book out the window too. "Stupid book. Stupid hospitals. Sooooooooooooooo bored!" he muttered to himself. /Great now I am talking to myself/ he thought throwing himself down on the bed. There was nothing on t.v. and the game systems were broken. Kurama held his head in undeniable distress. He was going to go insane at this rate. It had been quite funny when he told Koenma he couldn't go on missions because he was going to the hospital.  
  
~~~~Flashback!!!~~~~  
  
"Alright you four will be heading into the Makai to obtain the ancient mirror it will be here. We don't know much about the guards or temple . . . " Koenma said.   
  
"Like that's new," Yusuke interrupted and the rest of us nodded in agreement.  
  
"Like I was saying. It should be a very easy job it is more of a thief's territory so Kurama will be in charge," Koenma said.   
  
"Sorry but I won't be joining you," Kurama said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma looked shocked and puzzled. Hiei merely waited for a reason. Hiei seemed to know exactly what was going on. He knew Kurama well enough to know there was a reason.   
  
"Why not?" Koenma demanded, banging his fist on his desk. He didn't even have enough force to overset the ink jar. Kurama swore he saw Hiei suppress a snicker.  
  
"I have to get my tonsils out!" Kurama said with fake enthusiasm. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma fell over. Hiei however looked curious.   
  
"Can't this wait? This mission could use your expertises!" Koenma said.   
  
"Sorry my Kassan already set it up. I can't get out of it. Besides they can do it without me," Kurama said. He knew he was the best thief ever (A/N modest aren't we?) But Hiei was very good too. He is very stealthy when he wants to be. Kurama didn't know if he could keep Yusuke and Kuwabara in line though. /Maybe he should just go, himself/ Kurama thought, letting his thoughts wonder.   
  
"Damn well I guess you are right. You're excused," Koenma said. /Thanks so much Koenma/ Kurama thought wryly. He left while Koenma talked to the others.  
  
*Good luck Fox* Kurama heard inside his head.  
  
*The same to you* he responded  
  
*I think I'll probably need it more than you will* he said back Kurama could almost see his face with that exasperated sweatdrop.  
  
~~~~End Flashback!!!~~~~  
  
Kurama laughed at that. Then he realized he was laughing to himself too. Probably losing his mind. Poor Kurama. While he was laughing to himself looking at the ceiling, a nurse came in.  
  
She was dressed in a white nurse outfit complete with the little hat. She was tall, skinny, and pretty in that I don't have a brain sort of way. Her eyes were blue that kept changing shades and her hair was blonde. She wasn't too much older than Kurama either. (A/N can you tell where this is leading?) She wore so much make-up that it was hard to tell if she was human though.   
  
"Hello! I am Candy!" the nurse now identified as Candy said completely ignoring Kurama laughing insanely at the ceiling.   
  
"Oh gomen. Konichiwa," Kurama said politely. (A/N woop I used Japanese correctly I think!)   
  
"So you are here for your tonsils out? Poor baby!" she said glomping Kurama instantly. Kurama whose throat was already hurting almost chocked to death. She sat back wiping at her eyes and miraculously she managed not to smear her make-up. "Well I'll just keep you company for a while ok? Your mother said she was coming for lunch but until then I can stay and we can do whatever you want okay?" she said smiling at him like he was two. Oh yeah it was going to be a looooooooong day for Kurama.  
  
"Do you know how to play chess?" Kurama asked deciding to make the best of the unwelcome visitor.   
  
"I can learn!" Candy said making herself comfortable on the side of the bed. Of course she couldn't learn! But poor Kurama he believed her anyway.  
  
About two hours later they were still sitting there. Kurama was still trying to teach her how to play chess.  
  
"Look, it isn't that difficult just move a pawn!" Kurama was practically shouting.   
  
"Ok!" she said moving her hand over the board she picked up a piece and moved it.   
  
"THAT ISN'T A PAWN!" Kurama tried to shout, but failed to due to his sore throat.   
  
"Oh which one is a pawn again?" Candy asked sweatdropping. Kurama fell of the side of the bed. "Oh my, are you all right?!?!" she asked peering over the side of the bed.  
  
"I'm fine," Kurama responded wearily getting on the bed. "I think I need some sleep though." Kurama prayed to any listening Gods that this got her to go away.   
  
"Ok you go ahead and I'll clean up a bit," Candy said walking around and making lots of noise. Kurama just laid on the bed and looked annoyed. This went on for about an hour until Shori showed up for lunch.  
  
"Kassan!" Kurama said leaping up and hugging her the minute she entered the room. The nurse had really started to scare him by then. She was telling him about her childhood, and well *everything*. Kurama never wanted to hear about anyone else's life. No one, not one single person. He hugged onto his Kassan protectively and glared at Candy who didn't notice.   
  
"Hello Shuuchi it is nice to see you to," Shori(sp?) said petting his hair with one hand the other held a paper bag. "You shouldn't be up though go lay down," she chided.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone, call me if you need me," Candy chirped and Kurama cringed resisting the urge to cover his ears.   
  
"It is so nice to know that you are making friends here Shuuchi!" Shori said quietly. Kurama sat very still and nodded trying to control his maniacal evil laughter. It was very hard. All he really wanted to do was chase Candy down the hallway with something potentially lethal. Like a knife a shiny knife! Oohh shiny knife. Kurama was trailing off into lala land while his mother moved him back to the bed and dug out the lunch she had brought   
  
After lunch and talking, Shori left and Kurama cowered away from Candy. First he locked the door but she had the master key. Then he barred the door but she had some guys take it down. So Kurama gave up and decided she was going to bug him to death. He sniffled and hid his head under the covers while she started talking about how much needed a good boyfriend like him but of course she wouldn't ever suggest going with a patient but then again he wouldn't be a patient much longer *wink wink* and so on and hint forth until Kurama was about to fall asleep from listening to her voice too much. She was talking about something else stupid like which color eyeshadow looked best on her when the most welcome voice in the world interrupted her.  
  
"Could you shut up? We are here to see Kurama," said a short dark fire youki. Kurama's head shot out from under the covers to see Hiei leading Yusuke and Kuwabara.   
  
"I am afraid you have the wrong room. This is Shuuchi Minamo(sp?) and are you rude little boys lost?" she asked sweetly.   
  
"He meant Shuuchi Ma'am, and no we are not lost," Yusuke said punching Hiei in the shoulder. Which promptly got him a fist in the stomach. "Ahhh Hiei cut it out that hurt!" Yusuke said but anyone could tell Hiei hadn't punched him hard.   
  
"Well Shuu-chan needs his rest. So you all come back later, okay?" she said sweetly Kurama cringed at the pet name. Kuwabara was trying to look suave, Yusuke was about to ask why she was so stupid, and Hiei just looked pissed.   
  
"Look, you freakish excuse for an onna(A/N is that right? ::is sooo bad at this!::) we came here to see Kurama so we are going to see Kurama unless you want a dragon eating you alive I suggest you go away!" Hiei hissed at her.   
  
"What a rude little boy! Where are your parents? I want to have a word with them!" she said standing up and glaring at Hiei who glared back.   
  
"They are downstairs in the lobby. They are sitting in the last row of chairs," Hiei said trying to look sullen and contain his laughter. Yusuke suddenly snickered into his hand turning it into a cough and Kuwabara was sit trying to look suave.   
  
"Well you stay right here and I am going to have a talk with them about your behavior," she said, exiting the door. The minute she was out Kurama jumped out of bed.   
  
"Finally! I thought she'd never go away! Wait, who is sitting in the last row of seats in the lobby?" Kurama asked curiously and Yusuke entered full-blown laughter. Hiei merely "hn"-ed.   
  
"It is hahaha a couple of haha hobos," Yusuke managed between laughs. Kurama bit his lower lip in an effort not to laugh. He failed however and chuckled along with Yusuke.   
  
The four of them sat around the room. Kurama sat on the bed. Yusuke and Kuwabara took the chairs and Hiei the windowsill.   
  
"So how did the mission go?" Kurama asked curiously.   
  
"Well we wouldn't know now would we shrimp?" Kuwabara said aggravatedly.  
  
"Hiei did a solo job let us kill the guards then kicked us out of the temple," Yusuke filled in shooting Hiei a half angry half understanding glare.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said quietly.  
  
"Ahh I see," Kurama said and resolved to ask Hiei later.   
  
"How long do you think we have before the nurse lady freak thing realizes that those aren't Hiei's parents?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"My guess is she won't come back she probably forgot what room we are in," Hiei commented dully. The others smiled.  
  
"I wish. Scary lady, it took me forever to try and teach her chess. Two hours. I didn't even take Yusuke and Kuwabara that long to learn the game!" Kurama said then seeing the glares sent his way. "No offense," he added.  
  
"Yea well fox boy, bring it on! I am feeling lucky!" Yusuke said going and sitting on the bed next to Kurama who pulled out the board. He was more than ready for a real game.   
  
"Hn," Hiei commented from the window.   
  
"You want some to three-eyes?" Yusuke said.  
  
"I'll play winner," Hiei said briefly. Kuwabara moved closer and cheered on Kurama. They had a bet going, Kuwabara said that no one could beat Kurama and Yusuke disagreed. Of course they had never seen Hiei and Kurama play that usually resulted in a tie or Kurama winning sometimes Hiei. It really was a good match.  
  
"Checkmate," Kurama said after about ten minutes.   
  
"Awww man how many times is that you have beat me now?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.   
  
"It was a good game," Kurama said while Hiei took over Yusuke's spot. Hiei sat there and waited while Kurama set the board back up and Yusuke and Kuwabara watched. "And no using the Jagan Hiei," Kurama added.  
  
"I have not ever used the Jagan to cheat you in this game," Hiei said indigently. Kurama smiled.  
  
"So you have cheated me at other games?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hell if I remember," Hiei lied. And so the game began. Yusuke cheered on Hiei while Kuwabara cheered on Kurama. About twenty minutes later, the game resulted once again in a tie.   
  
"Damn you guys are good at that game," Yusuke said as he saw the strategies that the two had made.   
  
"Well that was fun!" Kurama said cheerfully, glad the others were here.   
  
"I wonder whatever happened to the pretty nurse lady?" Kuwabara asked out of the blue.   
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" came the call from the hallway. All four of them collapsed with hands over their ears.   
  
"You just had to jinx it didn't you baka no baka!" Hiei yelled over the screeching.  
  
"WHAT?" Kuwabara yelled back. Hiei sighed and gave up. They all had identical looks of hate and terror when the nurse stomped around the corner. Her face was so red it matched her lipstick.   
  
"You...you...you!" she stuttered pointing at Hiei.  
  
"Demon?" Hiei suggested helpfully.  
  
"YOU DEMON!" she yelled and they all pretty much lost it at that collapsing into a fit of chuckles. Which unfortunately made the nurse even angrier. "WILL, GEORGE!" she called and two burly looking guys came into the doorway. Sensing danger, the four sat up immediately and Hiei growled while reaching for his katana.   
  
"You can't hurt ningiens!" Kurama said hastily not knowing how to explain to the hospital if there were a severely maimed nurse and two helpers.   
  
"Grab them and take them to the police station they are lost and distressing my patient!" she said practically hopping mad.   
  
"Well it was nice seeing you, Kurama!" Yusuke said as the three of them ducked past the guards and ran into the hall. The guards shot after them with Candy right behind them. Kurama jumped up and went to the doorway to see what happened.   
  
Candy and her two henchmen (A/N as they will now be refereed to as) were chasing Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara done the hallway in that order. They, however, hit a dead end. Yusuke ran into some old lady's room. Hiei jumped on top of a medicine cabinet and Kuwabara turned around and ran back down the other way right between them. He barely managed not to get caught.   
  
"Get down here shorty!" one of the henchmen was yelling at Hiei who flipped him off and jumped over his head and scurried down the hallway. Yusuke was suddenly thrown out of the room and joined Hiei and Kuwabara in running down the other way down the hallway.   
  
The three turned the corner and Kurama heard a loud crash. The henchmen and Candy heard it too, figuring this was their chance they chased after them. They were about to round the corner when most of team Urmeshi(sp?) crashed right through them but this time with a wheelchair and an old man hobbling after them. Yusuke was sitting in said wheelchair pushing himself along with the occasional help by Hiei or Kuwabara. Kurama moved back and watched the three of them, laughing hysterically.   
  
The three of them crashed at the end of the hallway again and passed by this time with Kuwabara sprawled in the wheelchair and Hiei pushing it with a smug "you are an idiot" look on his face. The nurse chased behind them. Her henchmen were on the other side of the hallway. This time the three of them stopped in front of Kurama's door. Hiei was in the wheelchair this time.   
  
"We are surrounded!" Yusuke said miserably. Hiei was doing tricks in the wheelchair and didn't care. He looked like he wasn't paying attention. He was up on one wheel while Kuwabara was drooling and Yusuke was powering up . . . just in case.   
  
"Ningiens are weird," Hiei said as one of the henchmen came up to him and he slammed the wheelchair into his legs causing him to trip. "Move bakas!" he said and led the way to the elevator. Kurama went into the hallway to wave. They waved through the closing door.   
  
"See ya later Kurama!" Yusuke called and Hiei gave a brief nod. Kuwabara was still drooling. The door closed and the henchmen and nurse were fuming. She yelled at them for ten minutes then told Kurama to get back in bed which he did being scared of her at the moment.   
  
He was settled back in and forced to eat a very lousy dinner under the careful eye of the nurse Candy who kept watch out for "those horrible little children." Privately Kurama hoped they would come back. He was about to go into surgery and didn't look forward to it. When they did come to take Kurama away, Candy was still there.   
  
"Don't worry honey," she said, patting his arm, "I'll be right there the entire time." She mistook Kurama's whimper of fear for a purr of happiness. "That's right Nurse Candy will be there for you!" she said happily. /I wish Hiei was here for me!/ Kurama though dejectedly but he knew that Hiei couldn't risk being too public. Otherwise, people would ask questions. Then Kurama was knocked out.   
  
When he woke up, he closed his eyes and prayed that nurse Candy wasn't still there. So when he saw a small dark silhouette he freaked and let out a hoarse sigh. When said silhouette sat up and rubbed its eyes and muttered, "Krama?" he let out a breath of relief.   
  
"Hiei is that you?" he asked sitting up. His voice sounded really badly harsh. Hiei got up from the chair and sat on the foot of the bed.   
  
"Yeah I came after they brought you back, but you were still asleep so I just sat over there," Hiei said.   
  
"Thanks for coming," Kurama said reaching out to hug the demon in thanks but there was a tray in his way (a/n rhyme not intentional!) "What's this?" he asked as he felt around for a light switch.  
  
"Sweet snow the nurse brought it a minute ago I hid under the bed," Hiei said wincing as the light came on.   
  
"You didn't eat it?" Kurama said astounded Hiei normally would have attacked in sweet snow in the area no matter what. For him to not touch a bowl of sweet snow just sitting there was odd. Kurama reached over and put a hand on the Jaganshi's forehead.   
  
"Well it was yours and you need it because your voice really does sound awful, Fox," Hiei said looking up at Kurama's hand on his forehead but he was being OOC-ly nice and made no comment about it.   
  
"Awww you didn't eat my sweet snow because you were worried about me?" Kurama asked moving the tray and pulling Hiei into a hug.   
  
"Hn," Hiei said blushing just the tiniest bit.   
  
"Come on you can have some too," Kurama said, handing the spoon to Hiei who ate half the bowl in a quarter second and got a brain freeze. Being in extreme pain, he pushed it back at Kurama who ate the other half more slowly. The ice cream was finished and the tray pushed out of the way. "Well I am going to sleep," Kurama declared still a bit hoarse. Hiei nodded and moved to get up but Kurama pulled him down next to him.   
  
"Kurama let go!" Hiei said wiggling around but Kurama closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. "Baka kitsune I know you aren't asleep! Let me go! I am not a stuffed animal!" he practically yelled. Kurama yawned and looked at him.  
  
"You'd better stop yelling or nurse Candy will come back and find you," Kurama threatened lightly. Hiei's mouth snapped shut and he glared at Kurama hard enough to peel paint. (A/N I am obsessed with that saying) Kurama smiled and snuggled against the little youki.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ohh yea I have done better and sorry about all the author's notes. Sorry the other story chapter should be up soon! Ja! R&R  
  
Hiei: you suck!  
  
Kikira-san: you don't have to rub it in!  
  
Hiei: FLAME HER!   
  
Kikira-san:::sniffle:: you're so mean.   
  
Kurama: it was bad though  
  
Kikira-san::::cries::  
  
Hiei: hn   
  
Kurama:::sigh:: and you can't spell my Kassan's name or my ningien last name or Yusuke's  
  
Kikira-san: you guys are so abusive I am going to sell you on E-bay! (A/N I don't own E-bay either!!)  
  
Hiei: try it I dare you! ::has katana::  
  
Kikira-san:: eep gomen readers the normal chapter sequence should be up as soon as I can get it done. R&R!!!  
  
Hiei: flame her good!! 


	5. vandalization of the hotel who's name i ...

Kikira-san: here we go again and this time no one suffers!  
  
Kurama: finally  
  
Hiei: woop!  
  
Kikira-san and Kurama: wooooo did you just say woop?  
  
Hiei: no  
  
Kikira-san: Oo ok umm Kurama, Hiei the disclaimer if you would  
  
Hiei: why not you'll just make us do it anyway. Kikira-san doesn't own us  
  
Kurama: or YYH or anything related to it  
  
Kikira-san: to the story  
  
Kurama and Hiei: woop!  
  
Kikira-san: you guys scare me  
  
Kurama and Hiei: :::evil smirk::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama sat in the room waiting. He had told Yusuke and Kuwabara to meet him back up here as soon as they could. They had been down in the girl's room. In fact he had asked the girl's to come too. Hiei had gone out to get some supplies. Kurama had given him a list of things that he wanted and Hiei had some of his own things he was going to get. That worried Kurama. Hopefully, whatever it was, wouldn't be illegal. Kurama sighed at that thought why bother hoping for the impossible he thought wryly as a smirking little fire demon appeared in the window holding two giant paper bags.  
  
"You should have gotten plastic," Kurama muttered taking the packages away and setting them on the coffee table. Hiei cast him a look or more of THE look. (1)  
  
"I got everything you wanted," Hiei muttered glaring at him.   
  
"How did you get across the water eh?" Kurama asked curiously. A magnificent blush built up on Hiei's face.   
  
"No comment!" he said digging through one of the bags to hide the blush. Kurama chuckled as he pulled things out of the other bag. Silly string, cheese whiz, eggs, toilet paper, spray and liquid paint, smoke bombs, itching powder, it was like a joker's paradise.   
  
  
  
"What's in that bag?" Kurama asked Hiei who was buried up to his waist digging though the bag. Hiei pulled himself out smirking. He laid out the items and Kurama whistled. Hiei had everything that the Makai had to offer in the way of practical jokes. Of course most left you permanently scarred or more often dead. There were exploding red pepper bangers that left an unpleasant red smoke that burned the mouth of anyone who breathed it in. Vomit smoke it smelled and tasted like vomit. Hair liquid, it automatically turned whatever you were eating into hair. Slide dust guaranteed to make a floor so slippery you couldn't walk on it for two years. Eagle firecrackers that took on the shape of light eagles that chased you around a room and exploded into bright light when they touched you. Lastly was the most fun thing of all. Invisible snakes that were guaranteed to torture unsuspecting guests for days on end with practical jokes of their own. (2)  
  
"Trust me when I say I will be robbing these people to get my money back. Stuff isn't cheap," Hiei said grinning maliciously. At least he was back to his old morbid self. (3)   
  
"We ought to be able to inflict some serious damage to this hotel with all this junk. Let's hope that Yusuke and Kuwabara brought something though or else we might run out," Kurama said as they sorted through the bags. When they heard the door open and a few familiar figures enter. Yusuke and Kuwabara both with fairly evil looks plastered on their faces.   
  
"We brought presents!" Yusuke said, forking over a bag of his own tricks mostly fireworks to add to the pile of tricks. Kuwabara placed some in as well mostly the plastic stuff. Hiei's were without a doubt the most fun especially after they explained them to the ningiens.   
  
After a few minutes there was a knock at the door followed by "Yusuke you jerk open the door," announcing the girl's presence.   
  
"Alright," Yusuke said walking in front of everyone. They were lined up like an army. Kurama hid a giggle and Hiei didn't bother to hid his glare of annoyance. "We are here today to complete our mission. We must get our revenge on this stupid hotel for its lousy service! ," Insert cheer from the others, "its annoying owners," cheer! , "and the fact that we are pissed off and want to vandalize something!"   
  
"YAH!," Everybody but Hiei screamed. Hiei just got a bored glare.   
  
"So now we have the equipment lets head out!" Yusuke said looking very professional or so he thought.   
  
"Shouldn't we decide where we are going to first?" Hiei said pointedly. Even sweatdropped.  
  
"Right! Shizuru, Botan, and Kuwabara take the top three floors. Kekio, and me will take the middle floors, and Kurama, Hiei and Yukina can take the downstairs." Yusuke listed off. (4)  
  
"Are you sure we should let those two have the downstairs? I mean they are demons and all," Botan whispered to Yusuke as identical evil smirks broke out on both Hiei's and Kurama. "And we have to go through the downstairs tomorrow morning."  
  
"Aww let them have fun that's the whole point," Yusuke said, anxious to be alone with Kekio. Botan gave him the 'are you insane?' look. Hiei and Kurama started to look eviler. (5)  
  
Kuwabara was jabbering about not getting to be with Yukina.   
  
"Alright, Kazuma, shut up! Let's go!" Shizuru screamed.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure it's ok we do this Kurama-san?" Yukina asked as she set an Eagle firecracker in a closet so the next person to open it would definitely regret it.   
  
"I am positive Yukina, no need to worry. Besides they forced us to come we might as well get a little revenge!" Kurama intoned happily. Yukina still looked slightly doubtful. Kurama was busy putting slide dust on all the chairs, and Hiei was jumping around throwing toilet paper over everything.   
  
  
  
"Well Hiei-san looks like he is having fun," Yukina said. Really Hiei looked no different from usual just with a small evil smirk. It was better than sitting around watching the others play cards.  
  
"Yukina could you toss me the itching powder?" Kurama asked smiling very evilly as he rigged up a bucket to fall on unsuspecting guests.   
  
"Here you go Kurama-kun," she said happily handing it to him. "Hiei-kun what are you doing to that door?"   
  
"Hn," he said but he waved her over. He was setting it up so whoever pulled open the door would set of a set of vomit smoke and red pepper bangers.   
  
"How clever you both are! I am sure our group is doing the best job!" Yukina said merrily returning to her task of placing eagles in strange places. She was currently working under the table to set one up.   
  
Hiei snuck out to do the hallway. He was painting the walls pretty colors when Kurama came out. Hiei was spray painting a wall blue when Kurama saw him. Hiei thought about running back into the other room. Kurama smiled at him however and grabbed a yellow spray paint can.   
  
"You should tell her you know," Kurama said it was more of a statement than a question.   
  
"Kurama?" Hiei said. He could explain his position, talk about why he shouldn't, and maybe the fox could help him.  
  
"Yes Hiei?" Kurama asked stopping his painting. Everything Hiei could say died away. He wasn't going to tell her. That was it.  
  
"Let's just paint the wall, Kurama," Hiei said, grabbing a new spray paint can.   
  
"Alright," Kurama responded. He made a colorful picture of a rose and Hiei made a dragon. Their signature.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kekio we are supposed to be working!" Yusuke said sitting on the floor next to Kekio who was laying against his shoulder.   
  
"We can do it later Yusuke. Right now I just want to sit with you," Kekio said, hugging his arm.  
  
"Kekio you are such a romantic," Yusuke said smiling.   
  
"I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile again!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Botan you start painting the halls any color you want but be quiet or will get caught," Shizuru instructed putting her cigarette out.   
  
"Hai, Shizuru-chan!" Botan saluted giggling and picked up some spray paint cans.  
  
"I am going to set up some of these fireworks of Yusuke-chan's."  
  
"What about me, Shizuru?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"Go play on the roof. Dump some paint cans over the edge onto the walls or something," Shizuru said, waving a hand as she tried to decide the best way to set up the fireworks.   
  
"Fine," Kuwabara grumbled, grabbing some paint cans and going up to the roof.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to OUR heroes *cough, cough* sorta ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is that everything?" Yukina asked looking around the room and being very careful where she stepped.  
  
"I think so," Kurama said looking around. "Hiei, where are you?"  
  
"Up here," Hiei said from the sill of the window that was up high on the wall. He looked down over the lobby.   
  
"How does it look?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Dangerous," he responded cheerily.   
  
"How does it look Hiei-kun?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Would you like to see?" Hiei asked her quietly and Kurama suppressed a small smile. Yukina looked doubtful but suddenly looked up and nodded.  
  
"Hai, I'd love to," she said. Hiei jumped down and in a flash that was too quick for Kurama. Yukina was standing up in the window sill with Hiei.  
  
"Wow it's complete havoc!" she exclaimed with a small giggle. Kurama smiled at the two of them standing there. Hiei shot him a small grin. The three of them looked very happy with the destruction they had caused.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Did everybody get their section done?" Yusuke asked as they met up back in front of the guys room.   
  
"Detective, I think the better question would be did you get yours done?" Hiei replied from the side.   
  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke bristled.  
  
"Yusuke your ahh hair isn't exactly erm neat," Kurama said trying to hide a smile. Hiei rolled his eyes and smirked.   
  
"Oh," Yusuke said blushing and smoothing back his hair. Kekio blushed next to him and all the girls surrounded her and giggles emitted from their circle. Kuwabara elbowed Yusuke who just looked at his shoes.   
  
"Perhaps we should retire for the night. We need at least a little rest before tomorrow," Kurama said quietly. Everyone got somber and retreated to their rooms.   
  
"Well that was fun huh Hiei?" Kurama said laying down on his bed. Hiei nodded and stood next to the building with a small smirk. "Aren't you going to sleep? We have to be ready for the finals tomorrow."  
  
"I have to go out," Hiei said shortly looking down at his arm. "I'll meet you at the ring."  
  
"Come here," Kurama said sitting up. Hiei raised an eyebrow at him and went and stood at the foot of his bed. "Closer," Kurama beckoned him. Hiei moved so that he was almost nose to nose with Kurama being that he was so much shorter than Kurama.   
  
Hiei was about to ask Kurama what he was doing when two arms suddenly wrapped around him and pulled him closer to Kurama's body. It was very strange to Hiei. Also a bit uncomfortable due to the fact that his arms were still folded and being pushed against his chest. After a second he weaseled them out and tentatively wrapped them around Kurama to return the gesture.   
  
"We are going to win tomorrow," Kurama breathed into his ear. The feeling was slightly unnerving. Hiei wriggled out of the hug.   
  
"I have to go," he said still very close to Kurama's face. Kurama smiled and leaned up to rub his nose against Hiei's. The poor little Jaganshi nearly jumped out of his boots.   
  
"Go master the dragon. I'll see you at the ring," Kurama responded. Hiei nodded and flitted out of the window.   
  
Kurama lay in the bed looking at the ceiling. "Don't know if I can sleep now," he muttered.  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Somewhere on a cliff, a small fire demon was standing trying to master a dragon from hell. "Ahh shit," it muttered, "I can't concentrate now. Thanks a lot, Kurama."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) referring to Hiei's death glare  
  
(2) it took a great deal of creativity to think these up plz ask before using  
  
(3)referring to the last chapter where Hiei was all upset and kawaii   
  
(4) do you honestly think all that was coincidence?  
  
(5) *gasp* eviler isn't a word! According to my crappy spell checker anyway  
  
Hiei: what's up with you people and the I don';t know what a hug is? I know what a freaking hug is!  
  
Kikira-san: I was feeling all fluffy and I wanted to add it  
  
Kurama: you know he has a point  
  
Kikira-san: I know I am sorry ::sniffle::  
  
Hiei: at least you accept that I know what a hug is  
  
Kikira-san: I do I really do ::glomps Hiei::  
  
Hiei: can't breathe  
  
Kurama: just review please I hate to watch this  
  
A/N: I finally finished the chapter!! EVERYONE SCREAM IN HAPPINESS! I have a new idea for a chapter. Might not be next, might be. Depends!!! anyway Hiei and Kurama go on a mission and happen to meet a demon with its eye on Hiei. Who knew Kurama was so . . . possessive? Lol it's not as bad as it sounds! Well please review. I need ideas from my readers too so anything you want to see tell me!! R&R folks until next chapter! Ja. 


	6. slaps, curses, and hugs

Kikira-san: I love you both so much ;-;  
  
Kurama: umm thanks?  
  
Hiei: -.- whatever  
  
Kikira-san: please do the disclaimer and I'll start the fic!  
  
Hiei: Kikira-san doesn't own YYH or anything related  
  
Kurama: but she love's it  
  
Hiei: unfortunately she really does  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama rocked back and forth from his heels to the front of his feet. Hiei looked at him then at the portal then at him. Portal, Kurama, portal, Kurama, portal, Kurama, portal, Kurama, shaking fist at the sky and tears streaming down his cheeks. Ok so maybe I made up that last one.   
  
"Remind me why I have to go?" Hiei asked stubbornly. They had been having the same argument for three hours.   
  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY ONE TRUE LOVE AND I CAN GO NO WHERE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama yelled at the top of his lungs. The workers stopped working on the portal and looked back at the two. Hiei sweatdropped and Kurama did the victory sign. This caused the workers to sweatdrop.  
  
"Why do I REALLY have to go?" Hiei asked.   
  
"The portals open let's go!" Kurama said walking toward the portal.   
  
"KURAMA YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED THE DAMN QUESTION!!!!" Hiei yelled habitually following Kurama. So he accidentally got to the portal edge. "No way," he muttered turning around to leave. The workers waved their arms at him and he had no idea what was going on until something suddenly jerked him backwards.   
  
He said a silent prayer to all Gods listening before turning around to see Kurama with demonic red eyes and a foaming mouth. He also had a good hold on the back of Hiei's cloak. "Come on now Hiei!" Kurama said, giving the cloak a fierce jerk backwards when he said Hiei. Hiei yelped as he was pulled backwards into the portal.  
  
SWWOOOSHH!!!   
  
"Lemme GO! Kitsune no baka!" Hiei yelled. Kurama gave him an impish smile and released his cloak. He was rewarded with a death glare. The Jaganshi eyed him with clenched fists. "You are so stupid!" he hissed angrily.  
  
"You are so disrespectful!" Kurama scolded, waving a finger in the delightfully annoyed face.  
  
"Would you at least tell me the real reason why I am here?" Hiei asked ignoring the scolding.   
  
"You are here because this mission might last into the night and I like having someone to sleep with," Kurama answered looking oh so innocent.  
  
"Oh pray to Inrai that's not the only reason you brought me!" Hiei hissed hands gripping his katana.  
  
"Oh you are so silly! I brought you because I need you to burn a hole through the wall of a temple for me." Kurama said with a wink. Hiei glared at him for the hell of it.   
  
"Can we just get going?" Hiei asked walking through the Makai.  
  
"Hiei it's this way," Kurama said pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Who said I was walking with you Kitsune no baka?" Hiei asked as he stepped closer to a tree and jumped into it. "You lead." Kurama heard from the tree.  
  
Kurama frowned at the tree. The truth was he didn't exactly like going on missions alone. Usually he ended up with Hiei or everyone. He was after all the very talkative fox. He couldn't help it. He just needed someone to talk to. Or in Hiei's case talk at. Now he didn't even have company. Kurama glared at the path as he started to walk. Stupid youki. In the tree Hiei smirked happily.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Well Hiei wasn't that fun??" Kurama asked holding up the jewel they had been sent to retrieve. As usual Kurama looked normal, a few scraps a couple of tears in his clothing but he barely looked like he had been in a fight. Hiei on the other hand was supporting a black eye and was covered in dust and ash.   
  
"No Kitsune no baka it wasn't fun," Hiei responded a little more than irritated. He was trying very hard not to kill everything in the surrounding area.   
  
"I thought it was lots of fun," Kurama said happily walking away from the temple. His youko side was really acting up today.   
  
"Are you sick or something?" Hiei inquired wiping the soot off his face.   
  
"Nooo, but thanks for the concern!" Kurama said smiling at the fire demon who glared at him.   
  
"Why don't you just take me now?" Hiei asked the Gods.   
  
"WHAT?!" Kurama asked shocked. Hiei glanced at Kurama. Kurama looked at Hiei. They both got kinda blushed not too badly. "Talking to Gods?"   
  
"Yeah," Hiei said, scuffing the toe of his shoe.   
  
"Maybe we should get moving," Kurama suggested.  
  
"Okay," Hiei responded both of them more than a little embarrassed and in the middle of very hentai thoughts.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
As time progressed the incident was forgotten. Or more of, they both pretended to forget for the sake of the other. Of course there was mild conversation and banter. They both decided to visit the nearby demon town. It was nameless. Purely out of the fact that I am not feeling witty enough to come up with something amusing because I am eating a stale doughnut. That just makes me sad.   
  
As they walked into the town muttering slightly to each other, making fun of the locals clothing and the strange fact that they were wearing socks on their ears. Also, the amusing choice of the color yellow, bright vomit yellow.   
  
"Do you know why . . . ?" Kurama trailed off.   
  
"No, I am not using the Jagan either. These freaks would probably scar it," Hiei responded trying to move away from the people. However, they seemed to be surrounding the Jaganshi. "Kurama, what are they doing?" Hiei asked not really wanting to know.   
  
"I think they like you Hiei," Kurama said, stifling a giggle.   
  
"That's not funny Kurama!" Hiei snapped as one of the taller women came over. She was fairly pretty. Her vomit yellow dress was *erm* well cut. In other more bold words she looked like a slut. She was probably a whore though based completely upon the fact that she was wearing too much make-up and she was standing on the corner batting her eyelashes at people. Also I am currently being a pissy authoress so she's a damn whore cause I said so dammit!. (Hiei:Oo Kurama: *sigh*)  
  
Okay so after I got over my emotional outburst, Hiei looked up into the women's dark blue eyes. She smiled at him with her very white straight teeth. Kurama had a dizzying flashback to the time he spent in the hospital(1) but he shook it away and glared at the women he didn't trust her.   
  
"Hello," she breathed seductively at him. Hiei blinked at her. The other people backed away a bit and pretended not to be watching as she basically pinned Hiei up against the wall. Now I am gonna pause here because most people know that Hiei normally would have diced her to a hundred pieces and lit those on fire and jumped on the ashes cursing in a hundred different languages. However the socks over this particular woman's ears were emitting fumes to capture her prey which in this case was Hiei. Hiei had lost control over his muscles and was basically drugged. He had no idea where he was.   
  
Now to Kurama who was beet red and fuming from the ears. First of all the kitsune was a little mad that he hadn't been noticed his vanity getting the better of him also that this woman was seducing Hiei in the most awful way. He glared at her his Youko side getting the better of him. This woman, if she could be so referred to, was taking something that he considered his.   
  
"Excuse me," he said in his most frigid tone. He stood behind her. She shot him back the tiniest smile and smirk.   
  
"Sorry honey I'm a little busy come back tomorrow," she said in a deep haughty type voice. Kurama was just down right offended now. Not only had she insulted his ability to get a lover, seduced and drugged his best friend, but most awfully she assumed he would wait! Never in all his years would he wait for someone. Well, Kurama thought, he might wait if it was a good pet, but this slut wasn't.   
  
"Get off him, you, whore! Leave him alone!" Kurama said, shoving the women away from Hiei. Hiei basically slid down the wall and sat against the building. That was good because it gave Kurama time to deal with this intruder.   
  
"Look you B*STARD! This is mine! You can't control what he does!" the women said pointing at Hiei.   
  
"No, I can't but I can stop you from doing whatever you want with him especially when he isn't even willing! I am not gonna just let you rape him!" Kurama yelled at the slut's face!  
  
"I wasn't going to rape him! I was trying to show him a good time! Obviously though you're far too possessive of him! Maybe you were trying to rape him!" The women suggested her face burning red saying that she was obviously going to rape him.  
  
"I don't have to rape people, bitch! I am not going to sit here and listen to your babble. We're leaving!" Kurama said positively hissing at the woman. The woman was shaking with fury. Her eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head and a vein was throbbing in her head. Kurama ignored her and walked toward Hiei.   
  
Then . . . *SLAP!!* She slapped Kurama.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Kurama faced her, his eyes hidden under his bangs. A flaming red handprint was on the side of his face. Before he could get control of himself . . .   
  
*BITCHSLAP!!!*  
  
The women now had a large red print on her face too. Lightning was sparking between the two's eyes. The woman raised her hand again.   
  
*SLA . . . –"ROSE WHIP!"...P*  
  
The women now lay in a million bloody pieces on the ground. Kurama picked up Hiei who was still dazed and pretty much passed out and gave the bloody pieces a hard glare.   
  
"Stupid whore," he muttered, side stepping the pile. Everyone in the town had been watching the fight and were now quite scared of Kurama. They quickly jumped out of his way. After Kurama and Hiei left the village, the villagers swept the pile of bloody parts off a cliff and contacted the only living relative of the whore, a sister who was a nurse in Ningienkai. (^.~)  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Nggahhh." Kurama heard this and assumed either they were being attacked by very cliche ghosts trying to scare them or Hiei had woken up. The latter was, of course, true. The cliche ghosts only resided in the Northeast of Makai.   
  
"Welcome back, Hiei," Kurama said turning from the small fire where he was boiling herbs.   
  
"Wha happend?" Hiei mumbled.   
  
"Nothing," Kurama said happily.  
  
"Wha kinda nothin'?" Hiei mumbled rolling over on the blanket Kurama had brought.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I killed the weirdo bugging you. She had already drugged you though so I just took you here. You probably have a headache I am making something to counterattack the last of the poisons she fed you. Also, ought to help with the headache." Kurama stirred the stuff and it bubbled unpleasantly. Hiei grimaced at it he turned onto his back and started to sit up quickly as always. That's when the headache hit him and it was awful.   
  
Hiei groaned and sat cross legged with a deathgrip on his crossed ankles. He sat and waited for the world to stop spinning.   
  
"Hey! Cut that out! You're just going to make it worse. Lay down and wait for me to get this finished it won't be another five minutes." Kurama commanded from his place by the fire. Hiei being far too tired to argue and in far too much pain to comply didn't move a centimeter. He gripped his ankles harder and gave Kurama the most pathetic look he could muster. Which worked like a charm. "Poor Hiei!" Kurama said lovingly with a small smile. Hiei was so cute when he did that!  
  
They remained in their same positions Kurama tending his potion and Hiei in extreme pain. It didn't take long for Hiei to get curious and the potion to be finished. Kurama came and sat next to Hiei with a mug full of the steaming liquid.  
  
"You have to drink all of it," Kurama said, handing it carefully over to Hiei who took it but didn't drink it.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked instead, looking at the cup.  
  
"Clearing west of the town. We'll be back by morning to Rekai anyway. Drink it."  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei saw Kurama moving toward the bag he had brought with him. It held the item from earlier and other supplies Kurama had brought.   
  
"Looking for an ice pack for your black eye. Stop evading the drinking of the potion," Kurama said digging to the bottom of the bag for one of those liquid ice packet thingys. You know the things were you twist em and they get really cold!   
  
Anyway, Hiei pouted and sniffed at the liquid. He wrinkled his nose. It smelled bad! Kurama however was giving him the evil parental-ish look. So Hiei took a little sip. And spit it out promptly.   
  
"That's disgusting!" Hiei exclaimed holding the cup at arms' length. Kurama sighed as he finally found the ice pack.  
  
"Here give me that," Kurama said, handing Hiei the ice pack while taking the cup to sweeten the potion. "Baby." He muttered at Hiei who promptly bristled at the insult. Kurama bit his lip. "Twist that and put it on your eye," he said pointing at the ice pack being crushed to death in Hiei's right hand. "And DON'T break it."  
  
"Hn!" Hiei said angrily. But doing as he was told without breaking the ice pack. It felt good on his eye too. It was swollen. Kurama watched Hiei carefully from the side while he added some herbs to the potion to make it at least a little sweeter.   
  
"Here," Kurama said, handing back the cup. Hiei took it and sniffed it again shooting Kurama a suspicious look. His hand trembled a little bit purely due to his headache. Kurama moved and took the ice pack from him. "Hold it with both hands." Kurama advised holding the ice pack on Hiei's eye for him.   
  
"Hn," Hiei said dismissively.   
  
"I'm sorry Hiei," Kurama said after a minute while Kurama held the ice pack and Hiei sipped tentatively at the potion.  
  
"What for kitsune?" Hiei asked generally curious.  
  
"For making you come with me, for being mean to you, for that stupid lady," Kurama said looking away feeling bad.  
  
"It's k," Hiei said sleepily.  
  
"The potions getting to you, I guess. I knew it made people drowsy but you look like your going to fall asleep," Kurama said with a giggle. Sure enough Hiei's eyes were half lidded and his muscles were lax. He looked like he could just fall over and pass out. Then he yawned. Showing his pointed little teeth and looking if possible even more adorable. Kurama literally melted again. So cute! "Don't fall asleep. You have to drink all of it!" Kurama said but he no longer felt very adamant. He just wanted to sit and look at cute Hiei.  
  
"I'm sleepy," Hiei murmured rubbing his eye.   
  
"Come on Hiei just one more sip and you can go to sleep," Kurama encouraged.   
  
"K," came the sleepy reply. He drank the last of it and handed the cup back to Kurama who put it away and was about to ask Hiei if he felt better but the little demon was already curled up on the blanket snoozing away. Kurama smiled, shook his head, and put the ice pack away. He crawled over next to Hiei and hugged him laying down next to him.   
  
Kurama hugged Hiei tightly, daring anymore of the horrible women to come and try and hurt Hiei. Hmph!   
  
"Good night Hiei," he said snuggling up against Hiei.   
  
"Night," came the sleepy reply.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikira-san: I lost my evil motivation half way through  
  
Hiei: damn you! I want to kill something!   
  
Kurama: I got to kill the evil lady, but I bitchslapped her? I mean I am not girly.  
  
Hiei & Kikira-san:::cough cough:: ::shuffle feet::::cough::(I'm just kidding I don't think he really is)  
  
Kurama: now that is offensive. I'm not talking to either of you  
  
Kikira-san: *sigh* all of you that have read Christmas at the Urameshi house I should have an update this weekend. Sorry about the delay make up work is crushing me. Being sick just isn't what it used to be  
  
Hiei: you're weird  
  
Kikira-san: so true! REVIEW!  
  
Hiei: and you rhyme too much.  
  
Kikira-san: not on purpose  
  
Kurama: I'll talk to the readers! They're nice. Most of the time. I think you should all review! Because wasn't it awful that I got slapped?!?!?   
  
Kikira-san: *SIGH!!* plz review  
  
(1) Kurama is remembering Nurse Candy because this is who the whore reminds him of.  
  
A/N: this was weirder than I expected. Alright. I am going to try to think of something for the next chapter. I have to wait for inspiration. Waiting . . . ok now I'm bored. You're ideas help too! Review on your way out. (I think I say review too much oh well!) Ja! 


End file.
